The present invention relates generally to cutting inserts and, more particularly, to indexable cutting inserts with grooved surfaces defining plural support surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US2009/0047078, which is incorporated by reference, shows a cutting insert having a grooved surface defining plural support surfaces. The support surfaces are flat and meet at a sharp wedge base to form a wedge angle.
It is desirable to provide cutting inserts that facilitate efficient removal of chips cutting from a workpiece.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a cutting insert includes a first mounting surface, a second mounting surface on an opposite side of the insert from the first mounting surface, and a first side surface between the first mounting surface and the second mounting surface. The insert further includes a first groove extending substantially diagonally across the first side surface and dividing the first side surface into discrete, separated, triangular first and second first side support surfaces, the first and second first side support surfaces each being bounded along first and second edges thereof by rake surfaces forming non-zero angles with the first and second side support surfaces and along third edges thereof by the groove.